1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filtering apparatus that can filter (remove, inactivate, sterilize, etc.) microorganisms (bacteria, virus, fungus, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “virus, etc.”) floating in the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of removing microorganisms such as virus, etc. floating in the air, there has been generally proposed an air filtering apparatus in which electrolytic water mist is diffused into the air so as to be brought into direct contact with microorganisms floating in the air, thereby inactivating virus, etc. (for example, JP-A-2002-181358).
The above air filtering apparatus is designed so that the fine particulate electrolytic water mist is diffused to the air, and thus the arrival range of the electrolytic water mist is limited. Accordingly, the electrolytic water mist becomes operative under a use environment the electrolytic water mist is liable to reach, for example, in a relatively small space, however, it hardly become operative under a user environment which the electrolytic water mist hardly reach, for example, in a large space such as a kindergarten, an elementary/junior high/high school, long-term care insurance facilities, a hospital or the like.